Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/Circus Auditions
Circus Auditions are conversations that are initiated about the opponent when Plague Master is facing an one and works similar to the Palutena's Guidance in Sm4sh. Plague Master will discuss with Lamia and occasionally Pan about the skills of the opponent to let them join the Dark Wood Circus. Other Dark Wood characters may make cameos. Default Unten *' ': It's a bear. *' ': A cute little bear! More like a teddybear. *' ': Ah I see this is Unten, everyone should know him. *' ': ...they should? What harm can he do? *' ': His main element is electricity, but one should be wary about his other weapons as well. *' ': He would also be a great mascot for the circus! *' ': No, he wouldn't. *' ': Jeez, you're unbearable. *' ': I know what you were trying to do there, but stop... *' ': ...just stop. PalmMan *' ': PalmMan, what kind creature is he? *' ': He seems to be half-human, half-robot... I got nothing with technology, so I could be wrong. *' ': Ah, he apparently attacks with sticky napalm. It might be as destructive as my Nova powers. *' ': His name is a little weird though, I understand his powers.... but still. *' ': His name is worse than the ones Pan gave to those freaks. *' ': Well excuse me, but they are excellent names that fit their appearance. And to be honest I must say his name is fabulous. *' ': Well then, add him to the circus. *' ': Oh no, his napalm would destroy the circus. You do know it upgrades over time, right? *' ': Of course I know... no need to lecture me... Leah Needlenam *' ': Hmmm, I recognize her from somewhere. *' ': That is possible. She is Leah Needlenam, but a different one than I know. *' ': Ow? please tell why? *' ': After Eden was recreated a portal opened to a sub-dimension which was a demonic hospital. Leah is in charge of that. *' ': Ah, that's where I know her from. She is the one with the needle arm and stitched mouth. *' ': Yes but she doesn't have any now. She must be a parallel version of her. *' ': But I am positive that she still attacks using medical devices as well as throwing chunks of flesh at her opponents. *' ': Eeew, gross. Anyway you know how to handle her, she won't be a problem. *' ': Indeed. Battling an individual who has Godly powers like me should be interesting. Reptflux *' ': What is this monstrosity!! *' ': Pan, what are you doing here? *' ': Look at this thing! Is this another one of Lamia's creations?! *' ': Of course not, but I appreciate that you think I could have made it. *' ': Can someone tell what it is then! *' ': *Sigh* It is a small fragment of a gigantic titan that was created by the White Goddess, but retains all its original abilities. *' ': This isn't even its final form?! *' ': Ugh, you know how much I hate Goddesses, thinking they're all high and mighty. *' ': Anyway one should look out for the attacks coming out of its green eye. But be sure to attack there as well, it is its weak point. *' ': Well I can take it on even without knowing its weak point. *' ': Says the man who was cowering in fear seconds ago. 3.14 *' ': How good is your math Nostra? *' ': Probably better than yours. *' ': Then please explain his powers because I don't get heads or tails of it. *' ': This is 3.14 otherwise known as π but his full name is... *' ': Pie?! I love pie. Does he attack with pies! *' ': Well... he does. But his real power comes from his mathematical formulas. Those are the ones to watch out for. *' ': I just looked something up, and I notice that this is going to be a great year for him. *' ': Because? *' ': Well this year it's 2015 and π-day is on March 14 and when you put those things behind each other you get 3,1415 which are first few numbers of π! *' ': And how should this improve my fight against him? *' ': Not, just some fun-facts. Information is your department. Reese *' ': Fascinating. *' ': What? Who is this? *' ': Reese, I don't have much data on him but his powers are truly fascinating. *' ': That he pulled a fridge out of a portal and threw it at you? *' ': Yes. He can pull objects from other realms...universes or whatever. And for the record I dodged that fridge. *' ': But he can be of use to us. He thinks that he is the cause of all this, that he caused this fracture. *' ': So we exploit him by using this weakness against him. Where is Pan when you need him? *' ': Right here. I'll lure him into the circus. *' ': Just be sure he doesn't throw a trashcan at you... or a lamp, or a vase, or a fish tank. PAIN-T *' ': Hahahaha, she uses paint to attack? Well this will be a piece of cake. *' ': And her name... it is meant to be frightning and alarming her opponent what power she has at the same time. *' ': Don't be fooled you two. She has a wide variety of attacks with her colorful hair. *' ': She's gonna whip her hair back and forth? *' ': Or make a puddle to make you trip? *' ': Yes she does both in fact. She can summon weapons as well, made by paint. Easy to break, but endless to make. *' ': Now she starts to sound interesting, for a Wasteland inhabitant that is. *' ': Well, if that is the case. Let's move her to the circus! She's a freak already. *' ': Does she have emotions? Because she looks like a robot, and without emotions she is of no use. *' ':Most of the beings here have emotions, even robots. She would be a nice addition to the circus indeed. Palutena White Rachel Trip the Catalyst Ella Metals Strafe Red Danjixrus Zerita Leila Metals John Mogwai Scarlet Riddle Volt Mioda Mika Sho Koloro Teardrop Hama Mr. Chilli Light Jerrix Cruiser Aingeru Iron Mask Hein Scyplo Micool the Master Sketch Fera Abba Smile Data Unlockable Reese II Sia X-Ray Beth Operatino Guaptain Dark Strafe Doomulus Grime Orithell Abaddon Happy Face Shy Guy Yellow Heart Plague Master Mr. Sew'n Dr. Norman Gai Corshama Goblin Magician Goblin Defender Goblin Swordsman The End Dark Climbers The Apprentice Oshtyo Thorn Sinless Devil Category:Subpages